The Forsaken
|image name=Forsaken_Mark.png |english=The Forsaken |unnamed team=No |kanji=荒果てた |romaji=Ara hateta |literal=The Abandoned" or "The Forsaken |leaders=Kyūketsuki Krisent |shippuden=No |media=Anime }} Background The Forsaken is a criminal organization formed by Kyūketsuki Krisent and Malakas Natoro in the midst of their hatred for those who looked down on nin who had either left their villages for their own reasons or who had their villages turn against them. Originally formed as a haven of sorts for missing-nin and those who had no village. In the beginning the only members were Kyūketsuki and Malakas but they began recruiting in secret, leaving their mysterious roses as calling cards where ever they went. Eventually, their numbers grew and a hierarchy was quickly formed to keep the organization in order. As each member is considered a Missing-Nin, each has their own tale of how they came to be what they are today. The name The Forsaken was adopted when Natoro stated they "were as good as dead to the rest of the world, we have been forsaken..." Hierarchy There are five different levels within The Forsaken: Kyūketsuki Krisent at the top, Four "Relinquished" also known as Shells that serve as the second in command and are all close in power to Kyūketsuki yet each has a Specialty, Eight "Renounced" also known as Shadows which serve as the fake front for the operation as simple mercenaries all are close in power to a Relinquished and most are well-rounded, numerous "Chains" which serve as links to the main shinobi world as there are many in each of the and their true numbers are unknown due to the fact that the members if this class range from to , and a single "Pillar" which functions as a decoy leader of the "Renounced" she is equal in power to a "Relinquished". Known Members *Malakas Natoro ~ Rank: Red Rose Relinquished and Founding member *Ryū Yajirushi ~ Rank: Yellow Rose Relinquished *Ji ~ Rank: Purple Rose Relinquished *Hinoka Kawa ~ Rank: White Rose Relinquished and head of the Renounced Member Appearance Each level of Member has a different identifying mark or symbol: The leadership and the "Relinquished" all bear the mark of the "Spiraling Rose" on their right forearm in different colors: Kyūketsuki bears the Black Rose, Malakas Natoro bears the Red Rose, and three other members bear the Purple, Blue, and Yellow Roses. Each of the "Renounced" bear the identifying mark of a dagger with thorns wrapped around the handle on various parts of their bodies. Each of the "Chains" bear a tattoo of black chains that wraps around either their wrists, their neck, their ankles, or travel along the arms in some fashion. The "Pillar" bears the mark of the "Spiraling Rose" as well, although hers is on her left forearm and she bears the White Rose. She also bears the identifying mark of the "Renounced" in the palm of her right hand. Purpose The true purpose of The Forsaken lies shrouded in mystery, some believe that it is to bring the Five Great Villages to their knees and do away with villages all together, while others believe that it is to bring a world where there is constant war and chaos, and yet still others believe that their mission is peace brought about by force. While their true purpose is unknown, they take on the front of a simple mercenary operation. They have been known to take any contract, big or small, and are renowned for their 100% success rate. They also run an intel-collection operation, the "Chains" collecting intel from various villages at all times. They have been known to buy intel but refuse to sell their own, simply stating that "Intel is what wins wars, not skill and not numbers. He who has the best Intel comes out on top." Trivia *The mark of the "Spiraling Rose" appears as follows: The tattoo travels from the right forearm to the palm in the form of a rose stem, the stem curls around the arm two times in a spiral traveling in a rightward direction with large thorns. The rose blooms in the center of the palm, seemingly perfect in every detail and bearing the color that identifies that specific person. *The Forsaken have been known to leave a simple marking on their kill sites, dipping a single hand in the blood of the fallen before placing the hand on the most prominent wall.